


Strange The Dream, Stranger The Dreamers

by mihrsuri



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Flash Fic, Originally Posted on Tumblr, human sarek, vulcan amanda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 07:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18139469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihrsuri/pseuds/mihrsuri
Summary: It hurts, underneath the terror for their children, that she does not say ‘we dreamed together, you and I’[a tiny glimpse of a human sarek/vulcan amanda world - spoilers for season two, episode seven]





	Strange The Dream, Stranger The Dreamers

When he had married T’Mir she had said to him, mind to mind everything of their love. And she had so much, whatever some of the humans they both knew might whisper - she was almost overflowing with it, with her passion to change the world. They had talked of it together, of what they were undertaking. And now, now it is almost as though she does not not know him at all. It hurts, underneath the terror for their children, that she does not say ‘we dreamed together, you and I’


End file.
